The best of me
by bellerumple
Summary: Die Geschichte von Rumpelstilzchen und Belle nimmt in Storybrooke ihren Lauf. Dort kennt man ihn als Mr Gold. Hauptfiguren im Mittelpunkt. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt. Jetzt habt erst mal Spaß!
1. Chapter 1

Die Geschichte von Rumpelstilzchen und Belle nimmt in Storybrooke ihren Lauf. Dort kennt man ihn als Mr Gold. Hauptfiguren im Mittelpunkt, mit **Spoilern** zum Ablauf der Serie, die ich hier und da verwenden werde. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt. Jetzt habt erst mal Spaß!

The best of me

Prolog

„Oh Herr, lass mich Mitleid mit ihm haben, denn er weiß nicht, was er tut."

Als Belle eines Abends mit den Fingern ihr Haar kämmte und ihre Gebete sprach, ahnte sie nicht, dass zwei große verschlagene Augen sie aufmerksam beobachteten.

Der Herr des Hauses hörte ihre Stimme klar und deutlich. Hinter der Tür zu ihrem Verlies verborgen presste er seine goldgeschuppte Haut an das Holz. Die herausstechenden, zu Schlitzen geformten Pupillen seiner Augen spähten durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Brettern und fanden sie sofort.

Belle, teuerste Belle.

Mein.

Indessen Belle ihr reines Herz ausschüttete, wurde das Wesen, dem das Schloss gehörte, immer faszinierter von ihr. Unruhig tänzelnd, von kindischer Erregung gebeutelt, dachte er darüber nach, welche List er anwenden sollte, um ihr einen größtmöglichen Schrecken einzujagen. Seine Ohren waren gespitzt, seine Sinne durch die in seinen Adern strömende Magie bis zur Gänze geschärft. Er wiegte sich am Eingang ihres Verlieses vor und zurück. Sie saß beim Fenster, durch das das Mondlicht fiel. Neben ihr auf einem hölzernen Tischlein stand eine Kerze, die ihre zarte Haut im Nacken erstrahlen ließ. Er könnte sie mühelos überraschen, sie überwältigen und alles mit ihr anstellen, was er nur wollte. Ein Wink seines spindeldürren Fingers würde genügen und die Tür würde sich in Luft auflösen.

Nein, bei ihr machte es keinen Spaß. Anders als die meisten Menschen war sie nicht daran interessiert, sich an ihm zu rächen oder ihn zu töten. Sie hatte es nicht einmal versucht, seit sie bei ihm war. Sie betete sogar für ihn, obwohl er kaum wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte. In seinem Schloss herrschten nicht die landesüblichen Sitten. Alles hier gehörte ihm, von den kostbaren Teppichen bis hin zu der unvorstellbar schönsten Bibliothek. Auch die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die Einsamkeit des kalten Winters. Wäre Belle nicht das liebreizende Wesen gewesen, das ihren Charakter ausmachte, hätte sie sich furchtbar einsam gefühlt in der Gefangenschaft des goldenen Biestes. Aber gütig und verständnisvoll wie sie war, sah sie sich in der Pflicht, sein ewiger Gast zu bleiben, um ihr Volk und ihre Familie zu schützen.

Belle beendete ihr Gebet und legte sich auf eine strohbedeckte Pritsche, die ihr Nachtlager darstellte. Sie wollte das Licht nicht löschen, doch Rumpelstilzchen hätte es gar nicht gebraucht, um sie zu beobachten, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Er besaß so viel Magie, wie ein Wesen kaum ertragen konnte. Er war mächtiger und dunkler als die Vorstellung der damals lebenden Menschen es erlaubte. Das Mädchen in ihrem Verlies erschien ihm kurios. Sie wirkte nicht ängstlich auf ihn, sondern vielmehr gefasst. Vielleicht wollte er deshalb etwas über sie in Erfahrung bringen und zeigte sich ihr gegenüber zurückhaltend wie sonst keinem. Möglicherweise wusste er aber auch einfach noch nicht, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte.

1

Es war ein trister Nachmittag gewesen und mehr Besucher als sonst waren in die Bücherei gekommen. Belle hatte die Türen länger als üblich geöffnet gehabt und löschte das Licht erst spät. Die Arbeit in der Stadtbücherei von Storybrooke hatte ihr neue Perspektiven eröffnet und da sich alles recht ordentlich entwickelte, hätte sie zufrieden sein können. Sie hatte Freunde gefunden und war auf dem besten Wege eine unabhängige Frau zu werden. Trotzdem verließ sie den Laden nachdenklich. Es war nicht alles so rosig, wie es den Anschein hatte. Und dann sah sie ihn auch schon, den Grund für diese Grübelei.

Mr Gold trat aus dem Schatten des gegenüberliegenden Hauses heraus und kam auf sie zu. Er musste sich auf einen Stock stützen, da sein Bein nicht so wollte, wie es sollte. Er legte großen Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres und auf gute Manieren. Wie immer war er auch jetzt auffallend gut gekleidet, sein dunkler Maßanzug und die Krawatte saßen perfekt. Der jungen Frau wurde ganz komisch, als sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er die Straße überquerte. Sie fühlte sich, als würden Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen tanzen, die im nächsten Moment zu Glas erstarrten und in tausend Stücke zersprangen. Gestern, als er sich nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit einem unschuldigen Kuss auf die Stirn von ihr verabschiedet hatte, war sie enttäuscht gewesen, dass er nicht mit nach oben gekommen war. Belle liebte diese Abende mit ihm. Sie gingen schon länger aus, ein schönes Ritual, das sie seit einiger Zeit pflegten. Wäre es nur nicht immer dasselbe gewesen. Als hätte der Stillstand sie erreicht, der sie daran hinderte, in ihrer Beziehung zueinander vorwärtszukommen.

Belle löste sich schweren Herzens aus ihrer Lethargie und ging ihm entgegen. Sie wusste, dass er sich Mühe gab, nichts zu überstürzen. Aber irgendwie genügte ihr diese Freundschaft nicht mehr. Die Erkenntnis, dass fast alle in Storybrooke annahmen, sie hätten längst das Bett miteinander geteilt, war ihr auch keine Hilfe. Sie hatten es nicht getan. Nicht auf diese Weise jedenfalls, denn dafür war er zu sehr Gentleman. Die meiste Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, hielten sie sich im Arm und führten gepflegt manierliche Gespräche. Er gab ihr flüchtige Küsse und strich ihr liebevoll das Haar zurück, bevor er seinen Kopf an ihren legte und liebevoll sagte: „O Belle, schöne Belle."

Die Umrisse seines Gesichts wurden klarer und allmählich ließen sich auch die feinen grauen Schlieren in seinen braunen Haaren erkennen, die trügerische Anzeichen seines fortgeschrittenen Alters waren.

„Guten Abend, Belle."

„Hi." Belle hoffte, dass ihre unterkühlte Begrüßung ihm zu verstehen geben würde, dass sie einiges zu bereden hatten.

Mr Gold klemmte seinen markanten Gehstock unter den Arm und griff nach ihren behandschuhten Händen, auf die er einen Kuss platzierte. Er sah auf, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ein blanker goldener Zahn blitzte zwischen seinen halb geöffneten Kiefern hervor.

„Ja", erwiderte Belle knapp.

Für ein paar Sekunden legte sich eisiges Schweigen über die verlassene Straße. Dass sie so kurz angebunden war, entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Er war es gewohnt, dass man ihn mit Vorsicht behandelte. Ein äußerst erfahrener und feinfühliger Mann, der sofort merkte, wenn eine Veränderung in einem Menschen vorging.

„Wollen wir gehen?" Sie lächelte und wollte den Weg zu seinem Antiquitätenladen einschlagen, wo für gewöhnlich sein Wagen stand. Wenn sie zusammen ausgingen, fuhren sie oft damit durch die Stadt und überlegten, wo sie essen gehen wollten. Es war einfacher so, als mit dem steifen Bein von Straße zu Straße zu ziehen.

Mr Gold zögerte. Er hielt ihre Hände fest und sah ihr mit den Augen eines Adlers ins Gesicht. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Gefühle zu deuten, die in seinem Inneren loderten. Zu oft war er hintergangen und belogen worden. Selbst von denen, die ihm am nächsten standen.

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen, Belle. Dann kannst du mir sagen, was mit dir ist."

Sie hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Trotzdem wusste sie immer noch nicht, wie sie ihm das beibringen sollte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, ohne ihn zu verletzten. Sie hatten keinen guten Start gehabt, als sie sich in der anderen Welt kennengelernt hatten. Dort war er unter dem weniger rühmenswerten Namen Rumpelstilzchen bekannt gewesen. Als hinterhältig und verschlagen, halb Mann mit dunklen Zauberkräften, halb unberechenbares Monster. Hier in Storybrooke lief alles etwas anders. Hier gehörten sie dazu, und, wenn es nach Belle gegangen wäre, zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Die meisten Leute auf der Straße gaben sich höflich und versuchten so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, doch im Grunde genommen gab es in dieser Stadt immer etwas zu tuscheln.

Sein steifes Bein schmerzte wie eine Mahnung, als er sich auf den Stock stützte und ihr den linken Arm entgegenhielt, damit Belle sich bei ihm einhaken konnte. Er war von Enttäuschungen gezeichnet und fürchtete, Belle könnte wie einst seine Frau die Liebe eines anderen werden, wenn er einen Fehler machte. Vielleicht legte er aus diesem Grund wert darauf, sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Mr Gold war ein Geschäftsmann, wohlhabend und einflussreich. Belle und er schätzten sich, achteten einander und sorgten sich mehr um das gegenseitige Wohl, als sie zugeben konnten. Ihre Liebe hatte den Fluch und die Zeit überdauert. Sie schlug tief in ihrer beider Brust, wuchs dort wohlbehütet weiter und breitete Fühler aus, die sowohl Belle als auch Mr Gold bisher fremd gewesen waren.

Sie gingen in gemächlichem Tempo ein Stück schweigend die Straße entlang und Belle suchte in ihren Gedanken nach einem passenden Anfang für ein Gespräch. So etwas war nie leicht.

„Rumpel ..." Eine aufkommende Brise trug ihre Stimme fort. Dass sie ihn nach all der gemeinsamen Zeit bei diesem verhassten Namen nannte, hatte eine lange Geschichte. Die Erinnerungen an ihre gestohlenen Träume und Hoffnungen lasteten schwer auf ihrer Seele.

Beide blieben zugleich stehen. Mr Gold nahm seine Hand und legte sie sanft auf ihre Wange. Sein Kopf war stark zu ihrem geneigt, obwohl er kaum größer war als sie, und seine bis zu den Schultern reichenden Haare wehten im frischen Wind.

„Was ist mit dir?" Er sprach ganz leise und sah sanftmütig aus, wie ein treu ergebener Diener, der nur existierte, um sie glücklich zu machen. Als würde er ihr beweisen wollen, dass er sich geändert hatte.

Es war zu viel für Belle. Immer wieder waren sie einander zum Greifen nah gewesen und hatten sich daraufhin verloren. Ein ständiges Auf und Ab. Sie wollte nicht länger warten, bis ein neuer Schlag des Schicksals sie entzweite, und endlich nur noch ihm gehören. Ihm ganz allein. Er hatte ihre Gebete nie verstanden. Nicht bis zu dem Tag, an dem Hook die Waffe auf sie richtete und sie von der Wucht des Schusses getroffen über die Stadtgrenze stürzte, woraufhin sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

„Du bist so gut zu mir, Rumpel, viel zu gut. Ich verdiene das nicht."

„Was redest du ..." Einen Moment fürchte er schon, sie könnte wieder unter ihrer Amnesie leiden. Die wahrscheinlich intensivste Erinnerung von allen, bei der sogar die neue Welt aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen.

Sie riss sich von ihm los und unterbrach ihn, bevor er ihre schüchternen Avancen zum Erliegen bringen konnte. „Du hast so viel für mich getan, aber das muss aufhören. Wir sollten uns nicht mehr auf diese Art treffen. Nicht mehr miteinander ausgehen. Es ist besser so, glaub mir."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Belle wusste, ihre Versuche, ihn umzustimmen, drohten zu scheitern. Plötzlich wurde ihr bitterkalt. Sie schlang die Arme um den Leib. Es half alles nichts, er würde es nicht verstehen.

„Ich will dich nicht verletzten, Rumpel. Mein lieber Rumpel. Siehst du denn nicht, dass wir zusammen gehören?"

Er nickte mit dem Kopf. „Aber wir sind zusammen. Belle ..."

„Niemand kann die Liebe verstehen, wenn er sie nicht vollzogen hat." Ein Seufzer, der ihn zutiefst erschütterte. Er hatte die körperliche Liebe mit Frauen kennengelernt, von denen die meisten später nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollten. „Ich will nicht länger warten, liebster. Es ist ein Feuer in mir", sie legte die Hand an die Brust und schloss sie zur Faust, „hier drin. Es brennt für dich, meinen armen Rumpel, der es nicht wahrhaben will."

Er hatte aufgehört zu atmen und beobachtete sie mit einer Miene des Unglaubens. Für ihn gab es kein kurzes Vergnügen mit ihr, wie mit den anderen zuvor. Diese altmodische Ansicht hatte er sich zu ihrem Schutz auferlegt. Sie war außergewöhnlich und genau das wollte er bewahren. So jung an Jahren, so unschuldig und rein. Er würde sie vergiften, sie verderben.

Und hier endete seine Vision. Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Träumen gerissen und fand sich schweißnass im Bett liegend vor. Neben ihm lag Belle und schlief.

Panisch sah er nach unten. Das dunkelblaue nur zur Hälfte geknöpfte Seidenhemd hing lasch auf seiner Brust. Wo die Krawatte geblieben war, wusste er im Augenblick nicht. Schlimmer war der Anblick seiner Hose: Nass und klebrig. Schuldig.

Wie konnte ihm das passieren? Offenbar reichten seine Träume aus, ihn wie einst als jungen Mann im Schlaf kommen zu lassen. Ihr über Jahre und Welten hinweg zu entsagen war schon schwer genug gewesen. Immer wieder hatte er sie verloren und damit auch etwas von sich selbst. Es war ohnehin nicht mehr viel übrig von ihm, sagte er sich scherzhaft. Teile seines Verstandes waren vor langer Zeit in der anderen Welt geblieben, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte, um Hooks Hure zu werden. Sie hatte ihn verschmäht und der Feigheit beschimpft, obwohl er nur versucht hatte, dem Krieg zu entkommen und für seine Familie da zu sein. Sie hatte ihn einfach verlassen. Seine Seele war daran zerbrochen und er hatte ihre kläglichen Reste Stück für Stück verkauft, durch Vergeltung und blutige Rache. Er hatte sich zu sehr auf seine Magie verlassen. Erst Belle hatte ihn davor bewahrt, den Rest seiner Menschlichkeit zu verlieren. Jetzt hoffte er darauf, dass ihre gemeinsame Geschichte erst am Anfang stand.

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor er zu einer Bewegung fähig war. Gold schluckte und sein Adamsapfel vibrierte unterhalb seines rauen unrasierten Kinns. Die schöne Frau an seiner Seite war noch viel zu unerfahren, als dass er es wagen konnte, sie in den Käfig der Ehe zu stecken. Er wusste, wie sehr sie ihm vertraute. Sie hatte ihn noch nie enttäuscht. Aber konnte er sich selbst trauen? Einmal besessen würde er sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Wusste sie überhaupt, was sie von ihm verlangte, indem sie ihn bat, die Nacht über bei ihr zu bleiben?

Nach diesem Traum war es angebracht, ihr zu sagen, dass es so unmöglich weitergehen konnte. Aber das würde er sich gut überlegen müssen. Aus seiner Sicht hätte es nicht besser laufen können. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er die Chance, etwas richtig zu machen. Aber nicht einmal in Storybrooke war der Lauf der Zeit aufzuhalten. Die meisten hier kannten seine Geschichte, jedenfalls Teile davon. Während sie nie vergessen würden, was er getan hatte, verlangte er sich alles ab, dies zu ändern, um wenigstens im Herbst seines Lebens ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Er hatte teuer für seine Fehler bezahlt und arbeitete hart an einer besseren Existenz. Trotzdem stand es nicht gut für ihn, eine Frau zu finden, die wahre und aufrichtige Gefühle für ihn hegte. Belle wusste die Gründe für sein Zögern und warum er nicht beabsichtigte, alles kaputt zu machen. Sie zählte auf ihn, was sie nicht davon abhielt, ihre zarten Annäherungsversuche spielen zu lassen. Gold wollte sich lieber erst gar nicht vorstellen, wie es werden würde, wenn er diesen Fehler machte. Er hatte Angst, ihre Affektionen könnten sich beim Anblick seines schmächtigen nackten Körpers ändern. Sie würde aufwachen und feststellen, dass er nicht der Prinz ihrer unschuldigen Phantasien war, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte. Vielleicht nicht gleich, aber eines Tages.

Je intensiver er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger ergab seine Vision von Belle einen Sinn. Natürlich war sie nicht mit den Frauen aus seinem früheren Leben zu vergleichen. Er selbst hatte sich stark verändert, hatte sich etwas aufgebaut und nun mehr zu bieten, als je zuvor. Soweit so gut. Sein Geist war ruhelos und wachsam, ständig in Bewegung. Belle fehlte, gelinde gesagt, jegliche Erfahrung darin, ihn zu verführen. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass hinter Schuppen aus glitzerndem Gold ein abscheuliches von der Gier zerfressenes Monster in ihm schlummerte, das viel Leid gesehen ebenso viel Kummer verursacht hatte. Er musste es nur im Zaum halten, seinen Zorn unterdrücken und der Unberechenbarkeit entsagen. Andernfalls wäre er derjenige, der mit dieser Schuld würde leben müssen. Alles hatte eben seinen Preis.


	2. Chapter 2

The best of me

2

Also war alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Ein alberner nichtssagender Traum, der die Welt nicht davon abhalten konnte, sich zu drehen.

So wie das Rad seines Spinnrades, das unermesslich arbeitete, war auch sein Kopf voller rotierender Gedanken. Er nahm die Einzelheiten ihres Apartments kaum wahr. Seine dunklen verschleierten Augen waren ausnahmslos auf ihr Gesicht geheftet. Er sah seine schöne Belle und beneidete sie um das sanfte Lächeln ihrer roten Lippen; ihr friedlicher Ausdruck war so uneins mit seinem. Sie redete nur selten von damals, als würde sie überhaupt nicht daran denken müssen, wie er sie erkauft hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht verstoßen wie die meisten. Er war geboren worden um zu leiden, was sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit hinzuziehen schien ... _Auf ewig und für immer._ So wie sie sich entschlossen hatte, mit ihm zu gehen.

Die Worte klangen nicht nur wie eine sehr lange Zeit, es war tatsächlich so. Tief in sich drinnen wusste er, dass es falsch gewesen war, den Handel zu besiegeln. Er hasste sich dafür und es war nicht leicht, bei Verstand zu bleiben, nach allem was er getan hatte. Liebe ließ sich nicht kaufen. In Wahrheit hatte er auch nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn je lieben würde. Der verbitterte Mann, der er gewesen war, wollte nur etwas für sich haben, was er bis dahin noch nie besessen hatte: Gesellschaft, die ihm das triste Leben in seinem Schloss erleichtern sollte. Doch sein Plan scheiterte, als sie sich eines Tages versehentlich in einer Unterhaltung verfingen. Es wärmte ihm das Herz, mit wie fiel Güte sie ihn behandelte. Dieses kostbare Juwel, dieses Geschöpf der Reinheit hatte es geschafft, ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauszulocken. Der Tag, an dem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit bemühte, war einer der verstörendsten in seinem miserablen Leben gewesen. Schon bald zeigte sie sich offenkundig interessiert an den kleinen Geschichten über sein Spinnrad und den Zauber des Vergessens, den er damit bewirken wollte, dann über sein früheres Leben. Die tapfere Belle hatte nicht aufgegeben, bis sie zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Die einsamen Stunden in seinem Schloss waren ihm unerträglich gewesen. Er hatte daran zugrunde gehen müssen. Trotzdem änderte sich etwas. Schleichend legte sich ihre Aura über ihn, und es wollte ihm nicht mehr gelingen, die Kontrolle über sich zurückzugewinnen: Das Biest in ihm wollte sie besitzen. Es hungerte nach ihrer reinen Seele und ihrem unberührten Körper. Zuweilen hatte er sich dabei ertappt, den lustvollen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Um sie sich für eine Weile vom Hals zu schaffen, erschuf er ihr die Bibliothek, eine Welt voller Glanz und Wunder in den leblosen grauen Mauern. Was für ein Dummkopf – jede kleine Geste des Entgegenkommens sorgte nur für neue Veränderungen. Zum ersten Mal war sie glücklich gewesen. Zum ersten Mal sein. Sie wurde zu einem blendenden Licht und es schmerzte ihn umso mehr, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Er konnte nur dastehen und zusehen, wie es geschah. Für eine zerrissene Kreatur wie ihn, die mit nichts im Reinen war, begannen Höllenqualen. Seine Gewandtheit des Wortspiels entwickelte sich in ihrer Gegenwart zu reiner Verschwendung, da er sie nicht nutzte. Sein Gemütszustand verschlechterte sich zunehmend. Er wütete, fuhr sie an, drehte alles wie er es brauchte und gab ihr barsche Antworten, die sie nicht weiterbrachten. Für Belle begann die schwierigste Zeit, seit er sie zu sich genommen hatte – mehr noch als zuvor. In ihrer Verzweiflung ging sie mit gesenktem Blick ihrer täglichen Arbeit im Schloss nach und wunderte sich, was sie getan haben sollte, um ihn so zu verärgern. Die Lösung war einfach: Verständnis und Mitgefühl von einem anderen Menschen zu erhalten, war ihm fremd. Ihre Anwesenheit engte ihn zunehmend ein. Dabei war sie alles andere als aufdringlich. Sie war einfach nur da und irritierte ihn. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Sie machte ihm Angst. Sie ging ihm so sehr unter die Haut, dass sich die goldenen Schuppen einrollen und von seinem Körper lösen wollten. Das Blut stieg ihm in den Kopf und brachte ihn fast zum Zerbersten. Er zog sich zurück, steckte sich selbst in den schützenden Käfig der Unnahbarkeit, wo niemand ihn erreichen konnte. Eigenartiger hätte ein Wesen nicht sein können. Dort, in dieser kleinen isolierten Welt seines Schlosses, ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt, tolerierte er keine Veränderungen, nahm nichts mehr wahr als sich selbst. Ja, es frustrierte ihn, dass sie sich mit dem wenigen zufrieden zeigte, das er ihr zu bieten hatte. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, doch ganz im Gegensatz zu Belle, die sich nicht unterkriegen ließ, wurde er immer unglücklicher mit seiner Entscheidung. Er verstand jetzt, was er nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen: Belle hätte niemals mit ihm kommen dürfen …

Seine Finger fuhren eine Handbreit über der nassen Hose durch die Luft und nahmen das Malheur auf wie ein Schwamm. Jetzt konnte er endlich wieder frei atmen. Belle sollte ihn nicht so sehen, wenn sie aufwachte. Diese Peinlichkeit würde er sich nicht verzeihen. Er hatte schon zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich vor ihr wie ein Idiot aufzuführen. Sein anderes Ich, Rumpelstilzchen, hatte nun mal einen Hang zum Dramatischen. Er hörte scharf und klar sein längst verklungenes Echo, das feixend und gackernd über den gelungenen Handel triumphierte. Der großkotzige Auftritt, den er im Schloss ihres Vaters vor einer breiten Öffentlichkeit hingelegt hatte, war genau sein Ding gewesen. Gerissen von ihm, sie für den Preis eines Fingerschnippens zu sich zu holen, denn so und nicht anders hatte er ihr Königreich gerettet.

Lange Zeit saß er da und starrte ins Nichts, betäubt und zerfressen von seinem Wunsch, alles kontrollieren zu können. Er hatte Dinge gesehen, schreckliche Dinge. Was er brauchte, war ein Wunder.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich alt und leer. Er war des Kampfes müde. Er hatte so viel durchgemacht auf seinem Trip auf dem Weg durch die Hölle und wieder zurück. Bei ihr zu sein und wieder Abschied nehmen zu müssen war die reinste Qual. Sie war seine Schwäche und doch immer noch unberührt. Zweifellos würde sie jemanden finden, der ihr die Offenheit geben konnte, die sie verdiente. Und natürlich würde sie leiden, aber sie würde es überstehen. Er wünschte nur, er könnte ihr diese Schmerzen ersparen. Was er nicht tun würde. Es wären falsche sinnlose Lügen wie all die anderen. Er wusste, dass sie geweint hatte, als er mit dem Schiff davon gesegelt war, um Henry nach Storybrooke zurückzubringen. War die Wahrheit also so viel besser? Seine Bestimmung war gewesen, nicht mehr wiederzukommen. Er hatte es getan wie beabsichtigt und Pan vernichtet. Es hätte damals enden können, wenn sie ihn nicht zurückgeholt hätten.

Seine sachliche Überlegung erfuhr einen kleinen Dämpfer, als ihm einfiel, dass auch der Tod seine hellen und dunklen Seiten hatte. Niemand wusste das so gut wie er. Er kannte die schmale Grenze zwischen der im Schlaf hemmungslos aufblühenden Fantasie und den schockierenden Wahrheiten, die nur die praktische Wirklichkeit hervorbringen konnte. Er hatte sie oft übertreten und war so stark mit beidem verwachsen, dass er manchmal nicht genau wusste, auf welcher Seite er gerade stand. Der Weg zurück von einer zur anderen war schwer. Dafür hatte er seine Magie. Sie gehörte zu ihm wie die Luft zum Atmen, wie das Pulsieren seines durch die Feigheit vergifteten Bluts. Er stand dazu, allzeit bereit, es wieder zu tun. Aber war es das Risiko wert, sie erneut zu verlieren? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er wollte bei ihr sein. Wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass nichts schlimmer war, als die zu verlieren, die er liebte: Bae und Belle. Er musste sich entscheiden und schob den Gedanken fort. Das, was geschehen war, war geschehen. Es war ihm keine Hilfe, den Dunklen emporkommen zu lassen, wenn er sich wirklich ändern wollte. Und ändern musste er viel. Was für ein Dummkopf er doch gewesen war! Er hatte (ob willentlich oder nicht, darüber war er uneins nach all der Zeit), um sich selbst einen Gefallen zu tun, nicht nur ihr ganzes noch vor ihr liegendes Leben zerstört sondern die reinste Seele in Ketten gelegt, der er je begegnet war. So und nicht anders war es gekommen. Das goldene Biest hatte sie in einen Käfig gesteckt, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Nicht damals, nicht heute. Denn egal wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, das Biest war immer noch da. Es lag betäubt neben ihr und erinnerte sich an alles. Er konnte es sich aufbäumen fühlen wie damals, als er sie im Verborgenen beobachtet hatte. Wie die Magie in seinen Knochen, die nicht zuließ, dass er sich das Herz herausriss, um es eigenhändig zu zerquetschen. Für die Rettung seines kläglichen Rests Menschlichkeit. Für die süßen sündigen Gedanken seines kränklichen Verstandes, die sich nach ihrem unberührten Körper verzehrt hatten und bis heute danach lechzten.

 _Sein._

 _Für immer._

Er hatte nichts dergleichen getan und würde es auch nicht tun. Das Monster schlief und ruhte sich aus, um bei Kräften zu sein, wenn er sie brauchte.

Immer war die längste Zeit und sie standen irgendwo, vielleicht in der Mitte, am Anfang, am Schluss. Es war egal. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Mist baute. Aber er hatte ihr entsagt. Was nicht hieß, dass er sich deswegen vergeben hatte.

Seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Ob sie es wusste? Wie er sich in ihren Augen verloren hatte? Wie sehr er sie begehrt hatte und wie viel Selbsthass dafür in ihm steckte? Ihr erster Kuss, vor so langer Zeit. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, das Unmögliche wahr gemacht. Ergeben in sein Schicksal ließ er sie gehen. Es war einfacher sie zu verstoßen als darauf zu warten, dass sie seiner überdrüssig wurde. So hätte er wenigstens glauben können, dass sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen und ihn verlassen hatte. Aber seine selbstbezogene Seite wählte den schwierigen Weg, den Weg der Verzweiflung. Es war sein Fluch, kein fortwährendes Glück zu haben. Alles lag in Scherben und ihm fehlte die Kraft, sie aufzusammeln. Selbst jetzt waren seine Augen glasig und mit Tränen gefüllt, doch er weinte nicht. Er rang nach Fassung. Nicht weil sie damals fortgegangen war, sondern weil sie wiedergekommen war. Sie sah immer Gutes in ihm. Es machte ihn krank – nicht nur bildlich gesprochen. Wie seltsam sein Leben auch gewesen war, es war nichts im Vergleich dazu gewesen. Alles war nur noch grausamer geworden, als sie bei ihm eingezogen war … ein Fluch, den er nicht loswurde. Es genügte ihm nicht, alles zu haben, er würde sich trotzdem immer unvollkommen fühlen. War es nicht eine Ironie, dass sie ihm bei ihrem Sturz von der Leiter zufällig in die Arme gefallen war? Er hatte sie aufgefangen und sie sah in ihm ihren selbstlosen Retter. Es war ein Schock für ihn gewesen, ein Moment absoluten Versagens, weil er die Nähe zu ihr zugelassen und damit unbeabsichtigt ein fleischliches Verlangen nach ihr ausgelöst hatte. Aber Gefühle waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Er konnte ihnen nicht trauen. Niemand wollte ihn jemals anfassen oder ihn freiwillig berühren. Sie war seine Gefangene gewesen und hatte alles geduldig ertragen. Die emotionale Kälte eines Irren, die Demütigung in seiner Willkür zu sein, die gehässigen Bemerkungen seiner schnippischen Zunge und, als Krönung seiner Feigheit, die schreckliche Einsamkeit. Feige, weil er sie nicht zu ihrer Familie zurückgeschickt hatte. Feige, weil eine böse Macht Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Er musste sich fragen, wie viel von dem Mann hinter dem Monster übriggeblieben war. Als hätte er nicht gehört, wie oft sie sich nachts in ihrem Verlies in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, weil es ihn gestört hatte. Ihre Welt war ergraut, doch damals hatte es ihn nicht gekümmert. Er hatte ihr befohlen, sich um den Haushalt zu kümmern und alles sauber zu halten. Darüber hinaus hatte er ihr kaum Beachtung geschenkt und sie wie einen Hund behandelt. Er hatte sie gar nicht oft genug herabwürdigen und mit seinem falschen Kichern aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus erschrecken können. Belle war immer wieder bereit gewesen, sich aufzurichten und ihm zu vergeben. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass die gemeinsame in seinem Schloss verbrachte Zeit eine Offenbarung für ihn gewesen war. Am Rande der Schikane, um ihr seine Macht zu demonstrieren … Musste er sie deshalb jedes Mal, wenn er geglaubt hatte, er hätte sie für sich gewonnen, wieder verlieren?

„Belle. Belle, wach auf, es gibt etwas, das ich dir sagen muss." Wenn er seine Fehler wiedergutmachen wollte, musste er sich beweisen. Seine Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen, entsprechend schwer war seine Stimme, als er sie weckte.

Er fand sich in einer flüchtigen Umarmung wieder. Für den Moment war sie real. Sie war hier bei ihm in Storybrooke und hieß ihn willkommen.

Seine Lippen bebten als er versuchte sie anzusprechen, während das Biest in ihm heuchlerisch über sie wisperte, sodass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. _Du brauchst sie nicht ..._

 _Ich werde sie heiraten._

„Belle, wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Zuerst küsst du mich, dann können wir reden."

Es war eins, ihr zu widerstehen, wenn sie enttäuscht von ihm war, aber wenn sie ihn schelmisch lockte, war es schier unmöglich.

„Nein, Belle. Nein."

Genau das war sein Problem, denn sie akzeptierte kein einfaches Nein von ihm. Als wüsste sie nicht, was sie ihm antat! Ihre Augen waren so anziehend und verspielt. So unschuldig. Sie würde nie den Widerwillen und den Ekel verspüren, den die anderen bei seinem Anblick empfanden. Sie strahlte selbst dann vor Demut und Dankbarkeit, wenn er in seiner Unvollkommenheit Fehler machte, die unverzeihlich waren. Fehler, wie sie zu heiraten.

Was für eine süßliche Melancholie. Belle hatte lange versucht, sein Wesen zu entziffern – und sei es nur drum gewesen, ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Was kümmerte es ihn noch? Dies war noch nicht das Ende, denn seine Liebe zu ihr war bereit, Grenzen zu sprengen. Sie war tief und echt, die stärkste erdenkliche Emotion von allem. Doch konnte sie auch der Dunkelheit seiner Magie trotzen, die den Kern seines Herzens vergiftet hatte? Was wäre, wenn er nicht beides haben konnte? Wenn er nicht fähig war, ein Gleichgewicht herzustellen, das eine haltbare Illusion vom Glück zu erzeugen vermochte, was nutze ihm dann seine Magie?

Die Gewissheit, dass so viel Verderben in ihm steckte, war nicht neu. Er hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er schon einmal gestanden hatte. Immer wieder war er seine Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, und wenn dieser Schmerz nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich ihr längst ergeben. Er hätte sich ihr ausgehändigt, frei von dem zerstörerischen Gedankengut des Versagens, mit dem er so tief verwurzelt war. Die Angst überschattete alles, und er wollte Belle nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. Je weiter sie sich voneinander entfernten, desto größer wurde sein Verlangen nach ihr. Ihre Liebe offenbarte eine grausame Wahrheit: Sie gehörten zusammen, waren jedoch dazu verdammt, sich immer wieder zu verlieren. Ihre Liebe würde nie einfach sein. Belle hatte eine Macht über ihn, zu stark um sie zu verstehen. Wie viel seine Magie auch zerstört hatte, er kam nicht los von ihr. Im Gegensatz zu Rumpelstilzchen war Mr Gold ein stolzer Mann, dessen Egoismus seine größte Schwäche verkörperte. Er hatte Angst davor, dass seine Fähigkeit zu lieben nicht ausreichte, um Belle zu halten. Das Wunder ihrer Güte und ihres ewigen Vertrauens war zu seinem Anker geworden. Sie war nicht die Frau, die sich leichtfertig in eine Sache stürzte. Sie kümmerte und sorgte sich. Sie war jemand, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Sie ragte unter allen anderen heraus, ein unübertroffenes Beispiel an Güte und Warmherzigkeit. So wie damals, als sie zu ihm ins Schloss zurückgekommen war. Ein Gefühl hatte ihm vom Beginn an gesagt, das sie besonders war. Aber Gefühlen konnte man bekanntlich nicht trauen, er schon gleich zweimal nicht. Anstatt fortzugehen und ihn im Stich zu lassen hatte sie Wort gehalten: _„Für immer."_ Sie hatte ihm neue Hoffnung gegeben. Ein Licht, das der Dunkelheit trotzte, der er sich untergeordnet hatte, um bei Bae sein zu können.

Trotz seiner aufopferungsvollen Bemühungen war es ihm nicht gelungen.

Inzwischen lag alles hinter ihnen. Bae hatte ihm scheinbar verziehen. Das Schicksal hatte sie kurz vereint und wieder voneinander getrennt, wie so oft ihn und Belle. Baes Tod war zum eigentlichen Auslöser für eine Veränderung in seinem Leben geworden. Der Grund, warum er überhaupt erst angefangen hatte, über eine Heirat nachzudenken. Er wollte seinen Sohn in Ehren halten und neu anfangen. Bae hätte es gewollt, und was Bae wollte, sollte er postum bekommen.

Für den Moment lag die Zukunft vor ihm. Er war ein Verlierer, und Belle brauchte Sicherheit, einen Bund, der ihre Liebe besiegelte. Nicht ohne Preis. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, sich selbst aufzuhalten. Er war an den Dolch gebunden und nicht vorbereitet auf diese Herausforderung. Ein Mann mit seiner Macht, der machtlos vor seinen Gegnern stand. Nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen konnte er alles haben, eine Frau, ein Kind, eine Familie. Auf dem Namen Rumpelstilzchen lastete ein Fluch ... Belles Leben war in Gefahr. Die Frau des Dunklen wäre immer von Schatten umgeben. Er würde alles ruinieren wie zuvor, und wie auch sein Vater es schon getan hatte. Seine Bestimmung, dem Dolch zu dienen, war die einzig wahre in seinem Leben. Er war dafür gestorben und zurückgeholt worden. Aber die Liebe machte ihn blind.

Es war noch Zeit – das sagte er sich jedenfalls. Vielleicht würde er einen Weg finden, mit dem er Hades ausspielen konnte, um das Leben ihres gemeinsamen Kindes zu retten. Denn dass sie diesen Schritt wagen würden, stand außer Frage. Niemand durfte ihre Liebe anzweifeln. Niemand würde ihn je aufhalten können, solange noch ein Funken Leben in ihm steckte.

Der Durst nach mehr Macht, unendlicher Macht, stand auch jetzt Wache vor jeder Tür und jedem Tor. Kein Schlupfloch konnte ihm entgehen. Er musste nur die Hand danach ausstrecken und sie auffangen, um darin zu zergehen. Gierig, zerfressen. War er so geblendet, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, die Gefahr zu erkennen? Er badete in seinem Hunger nach Macht und sah nicht die Steine, die vor ihm auf dem Weg lagen. Er schob die dunklen Vorboten beiseite, um im Hier und Jetzt zu leben, um die Hochzeit mit seiner wunderschönen jungen Braut zu feiern. Ganz im Stillen, ohne Gefolge.

Als Belle von ihrem trotteligen Vater begleitet zu ihm kam, hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Sie strahlte heller als jede verzauberte Kerze und jeder am Himmel funkelnde Stern. Das Arrangement im Wald war perfekt, ein Stück Vollkommenheit in einer zerbrechlichen Welt, die jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte. Er hoffte, obwohl es kaum Hoffnung gab, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Sie würde ihn nicht aufgeben. Sie würde sich mit ihm an ihrer Seite zufrieden geben. Mit all seinen Fehlern und Ängsten. Alles, was vor ihnen lag, würden sie zusammen durchstehen. Er musste es nur akzeptieren.

Als er in jener Nacht von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff, war sie bereit für ihn, als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ihre Augen waren voller Vertrauen, voller Liebe. Es war wie tiefe Magie, ein unumstrittenes Ja zu ihm und seiner im Dunkeln lauernden Natur. Er wusste, wie sehr sie ihn bewunderte – das hatte sie immer getan – und fragte nicht mehr nach dem Warum. Sie war da. Sie war alles, was jetzt zählte. Sein Licht, das ihn aus der Dunkelheit führte, hinweg über den Verlust Baes. Er hörte auf zu denken, als sie unter ihm lag, und sie teilten die wunderbarste Nacht. Erlöst zog er sie an sich und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Er konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören, doch sein eigenes schlug nicht minder stark. Zwar spürte er nicht wie die Sterblichen die übliche Erschöpfung nach dieser Liebesnacht, doch war ihm recht seltsam zumute. Die Liebe machte jeden schwach, sogar ein brutales Biest.

Er schlief nicht. Sogar jetzt, in den glühenden Wehen ihrer vollzogenen Liebe schwelgte er in der Wehmut seiner Angst. Belle, liebste Belle. War es das, worauf sie gewartet hatten? Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es so unbeschreiblich werden würde, hätte er dann so lange gezögert? Jahr und Tag waren vergangen, freudlos, frei vom Glück. Jetzt hatte er sie und es hätte nicht besser sein können. Weder hier in Storybrooke noch in einem anderen Land. Er musste sie ansehen, ihre Schönheit in seinem Geist verankern. Ihre vom Schweiß bedeckte Haut glitzerte im Licht des Mondes, und er konnte sich nicht sattsehen daran. Sie war vollkommen. Die Illusion vom Glück gehörte ihm.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf. Trunken vor Liebe schlich er sich davon und ging in seinen Laden. Er musste seinen Kopf freimachen, die Augen offenhalten. Es gab viel zu tun: Storybrooke wirkte vielleicht wie eine verschlafene Kleinstadt, aber das war sie nicht. Nichts war hier sicher. Niemand konnte wissen, was der Morgen bringen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich habe wirklich versucht, sehr viele Gefühle von mir in dieses Kapitel einzubauen. Die letzten Folgen von OUAT waren ein ziemliches Auf und Ab ... Hoffentlich geht es wieder mal bergauf für meine beiden Lieben. Wie geht es euch mit der derzeitigen Entwicklung der Serie? Bitte, bitte schreibt mir! LG_

The best of me

3

Die tiefste Dunkelheit hatte sie erfasst und wo eine solche Dunkelheit war, gab es keinen Platz für Licht. Ihre jahrelange Geduld forderte schleichend ihren Tribut. Sie war selbst schuld, weil sie unbewusst immer das Gute in ihm gesehen hatte. Zu spät musste sie erkennen, was andere schon längst in Erfahrung gebracht hatten: Dass man ihm nicht trauen konnte.

Belle stand an einer Kehrtwende. Sie hatte um ihn geweint und für ihre Liebe gekämpft. Sie hatten Distanzen, die Zeit, sogar den Tod besiegt und ihre Liebe durch einen Bund besiegelt. Im Angesicht seines Vergehens jedoch konnte sie seinen Anblick kaum ertragen, so fremd war er ihr. Wie sollte sie auch mit jemandem zusammen sein können, der das Fundament ihrer Ehe mit einer so entsetzlichen Lüge begonnen hatte? Er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht und war bereit gewesen, jedes Risiko einzugehen. Sogar das, sie zu verlieren. Nun hieß es, die Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Sie durfte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben. Sie musste sich von ihm befreien.

Als sie an der Grenze zu Storybrooke standen, fühlte sie die sich widerstrebende dunkle Macht des Dolchs. Die Luft war kühl und feucht. Es roch nach Moosen und Wald – ein Abend wie in einem verwunschenen Märchen, wenn nur dieses drückende Gefühl nicht auf ihrer Seele gelastet hätte. Die Perspektive fing gerade erst an sich zu wandeln. Belle war zumute, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Doch sie war nicht die Einzige, die hemmungslos überfordert mit der Situation war.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt."

 _Wirklich?_

Alles erbärmliche Lügen. Er wusste, was er tat ...

Der Schockzustand, in dem sie sich befand, war der einzige Schutzwall, hinter dem er sie nicht erreichen konnte. Die berüchtigte rote Linie auf dem Teer schrie nach Verbannung. Der vor ihr (und dem Dolch) winselnde Mann kam ihr vor wie ein Heuchler in Erklärungsnot. Selten hatten ihm die Worte gefehlt. Er hatte Angst.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte sie leise.

Auf seiner Stirn tummelten sich Falten. Er sah schwach und abgekämpft aus, was ihr die eiskalte Frage ins Gehirn trieb, warum sie nicht eher an ihm gezweifelt hatte.

„Du musst mir glauben, Belle … bitte."

Wie ein verwundetes Reh sah sie ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht an. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, zu sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Er glaubte ja nicht mal an sich selbst. Er glaubte nur an seine Macht und würde immer nach einem Ausweg suchen, mit dessen Hilfe er seine Haut retten konnte.

„Wie kann ich dir glauben, nach allem, was du getan hast? Ich habe dir vertraut!"

„Belle …" Sein Blick war gehetzt, als er aufrichtig und zärtlich ihren Namen flüsterte. Er hoffte, sie umstimmen zu können. Sie hatte immer das Licht in ihm gesehen, das Gute, das niemand sonst sehen wollte.

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, Rumpel. Ich kann nicht so weitermachen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mir das länger antust."

„Nein … ich kann es dir erklären ..."

„Warum sollte ich dir noch zuhören?", keuchte sie mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich weiß, wofür du dich entschieden hast."

Er griff in einer versöhnlichen Geste nach ihrer Hand, aber Belle hob den Arm und hielt ihm den Dolch vor die Augen. Es war unumgänglich, ihm einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Durch das ganze Gerede vom Wiedergutmachen verpönt, sah sie endlich, dass sie das Richtige tat. Jetzt oder nie.

Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, fuhr sie ihm dazwischen. So oft hatte sie sich die Wahrheit gewünscht. Stattdessen hatte er ihr Herz in Stücke zerfetzt.

„Rumpelstilzchen, ich befehle dir, Storybrooke zu verlassen." Sie musste den Blick gewaltsam von ihm lösen, und er stolperte rückwärts über die Grenze. Es tat so weh.

Sie erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, als sie zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, und fragte sich, was nur aus ihr geworden war. Sie hatte nicht länger die Kraft, Mut aus einem Gedanken an eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu schöpfen, die nie sein würde. Genauso wenig für ihn da zu sein. Die Tage, in denen sie sich bei ihm geborgen gefühlt hatte, waren aus und vorbei. Alles kam ihr wie eine Illusion vor, aber manchmal geschahen einfach Dinge, die man sich nicht erklären konnte. Es war ihr Fehler gewesen, ihn mit allem durchkommen zu lassen. Und sein Fehler ebenso, weil er die ultimative Macht in seinen Händen gegen sie eingesetzt hatte: Ihre Liebe zueinander und das unerschütterliche Vertrauen, das sie immer in ihn gehabt hatte. Er war zu weit gegangen und hatte die Tür, die zu ihm führte, selbst zugeschlagen. Sie konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Durch die Unterwerfung mit dem Dolch kam er genau da hin, wo er hingehörte; den Gesetzen der Magie getreu, die ihrem eigenen Willen folgten, in die Verbannung.

Belle kehrte in entgegengesetzter Richtung in die Stadt zurück. Es war der längste Marsch, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Mit jedem Meter, den sie sich von ihm entfernte, wurden ihre Beine schwerer und bleierner.

Bei seinem Laden angekommen ging sie hinein. Hier hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal, nachdem der Fluch gebrochen worden war, wiedergefunden. Sie hatte den Geruch der alten Sachen immer geliebt. Es gab keinen anderen Ort, an dem sie sein wollte: Erinnerungen, wohin das Auge auch blickte. Dabei nahm sie alles nur oberflächlich war.

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen stand sie da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Teile der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit brachen auf sie ein. Ein längst verklungenes Echo seiner Stimme sagte etwas Tröstendes. Seine Arme kamen näher und hielten sie fest. Jede dieser Gesten ließ sie in seinen Händen weich werden. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie sich an seine Schulter lehnen konnte. Dort fühlte sie sich wohl, weil sie wusste, dass sie sich in der Geborgenheit seines Körpers fallen lassen konnte. Der hämmernde Puls an seinem Hals brachte seine Krawatte zum Vibrieren, sobald er ihre Nähe spürte …

Dann der Filmriss, der alle Bilder durcheinanderwirbelte, bis ein schwarzes Loch sie verschluckte. Gutes und weniger Schönes wurden eins. Das verlorene Glück rückte den Schmerz unberechenbar ins Zentrum. Die Zeit mit ihm war so kurz gewesen – ein Wimpernschlag in seinem quälend langen Leben.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Die zerrissenen Stücke ihres Herzens in der Brust flatterten. Sie fühlte sich so allein wie nie zuvor und konnte sich nur durch einen beherzten Satz auf das an der Wand stehende Sofa davor retten, auf dem Boden zusammenzubrechen.

Es war getan. Fast war es zu einfach gewesen, ihn mit der Hilfe des Dolchs wegzuschicken. Sie wünschte nur, sie hätte es nicht tun müssen.

Eine gewaltige Welle von Krämpfen überkam sie, während sie sich zu einem Ball rollte. Dort liegend hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte. Noch immer liebte sie ihn. Aber nicht so, dass sie bereit war, ihm auch diesmal zu vergeben. Sie würden beide erst lernen müssen, damit zu leben. Lernen, sich ohne einander in den verschiedenen Welten zurechtzufinden … sie hatte schon einmal durchgehalten. Viele Jahre lang. Das schlimmste war, dass sie immer geglaubt hatte, mit ihm an ihrer Seite würde sie „alt" werden.

Sie fühlte eine Leere, die ihr Angst machte. Eine Leere, die, so grausam es auch war, einen bereinigenden Nebeneffekt hatte. Es gab einfach keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Herzen, den er ausfüllen konnte. Sie hatte alles versucht. Sie musste sich zuerst selbst wiederfinden. Es ging nicht anders.

Einige Stunden vergingen, in denen sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, während sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen und gegen die Schädeldecke hämmerten. Ihr wurde erst heiß, dann kalt. Sie verfluchte ihn, weil er sie belogen hatte, nur um sich gleichzeitig zu wünschen, dass er bei ihr wäre. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn anhören und ihm eine weitere Chance geben sollen. Doch der Gedanke, dass wegen des Dolchs und seiner Macht ihre Ehe in Trümmern lag, war zu bitter.

Indem sie sich vorstellte, er würde sanft atmend neben ihr liegen und sie im Arm halten, fand sie endlich Schlaf. Aber selbst da, sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere wälzend, wusste sie voller Scharfsinn, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Egal, wie oft sie sich verloren hatten, er war immer für sie da gewesen, und sich vorzumachen, dass sie einander nicht liebten, wäre blankem Irrsinn entsprungen.

Seine dunklen angsterfüllten Augen verfolgten sie die ganze Nacht. Sie sah ihn von Trauer gepeinigt vor sich, weil sie ihn auf brutale Weise fortgeschickt hatte. Seine Haut leuchtete käsebleich und ein Zittern lief durch seinen schmalen Körper, als würde er im Sterben liegen – obwohl der Abstand zwischen ihnen Welten zu betragen schien, war sie ihm in Gedanken unermesslich nah. Gefühle dieser Art ließen sich nicht leugnen, jeder in Storybrooke konnte das bezeugen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, kam sie sich in der vertrauten Umgebung seines Ladens vor wie eine Fremde. Er konnte nicht zu ihr zurück, selbst wenn er es wollte.


	4. Chapter 4

The best of me

4

So wie sich die Dunkelheit vor ihm verneigt hatte, verneigte er sich nun vor ihr, demütig sein Spiegelbild in einer Pfütze betrachtend. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht glauben, dass sie das getan hatte. Wie oft hatten sie sich verloren und wieder gefunden? Diesmal schien es endgültig, aber das konnte unmöglich sein. Seine Pupillen, die vor Entsetzen stark geweitet waren, verschluckten das kalte Regenwasser wie ein endlos tiefes Loch. In dem Schleier seiner getrübten Augen verblasste Belles Antlitz, und er erinnerte sich daran, wie es gewesen war, als Milah ihn verlassen hatte, um mit Hook durchzubrennen. Damals hatte er geglaubt, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Er hatte sich geirrt. Das hier war eine tausendfache Steigerung: Milah hatte er wenigstens nicht geliebt, Belle dafür schon. Sie war jetzt seine Welt, der Anfang und das Ende seiner Existenz.

Als ihm das klar wurde, rappelte er sich auf. Niemand würde zu seiner Rettung kommen, dafür war er nicht beliebt genug. Auch dass Belle dort drüben auf der anderen Seite der Grenze auf ihn wartete, bezweifelte er. Die Wahrheit war unbequem, es gab kein Zurück für ihn und er konnte nirgends sonst hin. Seine Sinne waren wie benebelt, alles drehte sich und das steife Bein schmerzte wie seit Jahren nicht. Er hatte keinen Stock, auf den er sich stützen konnte, aber es würde schon gehen. Er war noch nicht bereit, hier und jetzt zu sterben. Er hatte immer den Willen zum Überleben gehabt, auch wenn es aussichtslos gewesen war. Aber diesmal war es das nicht: Belle liebte ihn. Warum sonst hätte sie ihn fortjagen sollen?

Es war diese Gewissheit, die ihn antrieb, ein Funke der Hoffnung, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Hand in Hand ließen sie neue Pläne in seinem Kopf reifen und ihn einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Damit er zurückfinden konnte, nahm er seine Krawatte ab und band sie an einen Zweig am Straßenrand, ehe er der magischen Grenze endgültig den Rücken kehrte.

Der Weg von Storybrooke weg war schier endlos und einsam. Er führte ihn die in der Dunkelheit verlassene Teerstraße entlang, wo er sich unermüdlich vorwärts schleppte, indem er sich sagte, dass er so nicht enden wollte. Mit jedem Schritt den er tat, wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, was er verloren hatte. Der seelische Schmerz aber reichte noch viel tiefer. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, zurückzukehren, noch einmal mit ihr zu reden, oder gar, sie umzustimmen.

Nach einer Weile gewöhnte er sich an das wechselnd auftretende Stechen und Ziehen in seinen beanspruchten Gliedern. Es war ja nicht so, dass er zum ersten Mal mit der Demütigung umgehen musste, ein Krüppel zu sein. Er allein wusste, wie es war, machtlos zu sein, Not und Elend als einzige Gefährten in den Händen haltend zu versagen.

Mittlerweile graute der Morgen und er erlaubte sich, an einen Baum gelehnt, eine kleine Rast. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und dachte nach. So weit, wie er gegangen war, war er seit Jahrhunderten nicht gelaufen. Obgleich der kühlen Luft war das feine Seidenhemd auf seiner Brust aufgrund der Anstrengung von seinem Schweiß durchtränkt. Die Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht – kurzum, er wirkte draußen in der Natur so fehl am Platz, dass er selbst mit verdrecktem Anzug ein jämmerlich verwahrlostes Bild abgeben musste.

Als er zu Frösteln anfing, zwang er sich zum Weitergehen. Bald mischten sich die ersten Vogelstimmen zwischen seine dumpfen Schritte und die Stille des neuen Tages und boten seinem Gehör etwas Abwechslung. Nicht lange darauf ließ ihn das Schnauben eines herannahenden Fahrzeugs innehalten. Er hob die Hand, um die müden Augen vor den blendenden Scheinwerfern zu schützen, und erkannte einen Lastwagen, der sich ihm mit rasanter Fahrt näherte. Erst unmittelbar neben ihm kam er geräuschvoll zum Stehen.

„Wollen Sie ein Stück mitfahren?", dröhnte die rauchige Stimme des Fahrers über den surrenden Motor hinweg durch die geöffnete Scheibe.

„Ja, nur zu gern", antwortete Gold erzwungen, „das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie Hilfe nötig."

Von einer Wolke aus Zigarettenqualm und Abgasen umgeben spürte Gold für einen Moment, wie das Leben in ihn zurückkehrte. Ein süffisantes Lächeln kreuzte seine Lippen, während der Fahrer von innen die große Tür aufdrückte. Wärme schlug ihm entgegen; auf dem breiten Beifahrersitz stand ein prall gefüllter Picknickkorb und das Radio spielte einen kratzigen Achtzigerjahre-Hit.

„Nichts für ungut. Bedienen Sie sich ruhig, ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von meiner Frau."

„Gratuliere, wie es aussieht, ist heute unser beider Glückstag", murmelte Gold zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, und konnte sich seinen aufkeimenden bitteren Sarkasmus darüber, dass seine eigene Frau ihn fortgejagt hatte, kaum verkneifen.

„Mein Name ist Greg, Willkommen an Bord."

„Freut mich, Greg", antwortete Gold kurz angebunden, denn es hatte echt keinen Sinn, sich dem Mann vorzustellen. Viele Worte würden alles nur kompliziert machen, was er unbedingt verhindern musste; in seinem Leben gab es bestimmt an die tausend Dinge, die man besser mal nicht vertiefte …

Aber das war im Moment sowieso nicht wichtig. Es zählte nur, endlich von dort wegzukommen, um woanders von vorn anfangen zu können. Der Plan, den er in seinem Hinterkopf zurechtgelegt hatte, reifte eifrig weiter. Jetzt, wo er endlich eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gefunden hatte, würde er sich nicht in den Straßengraben legen und von Panik überrennen lassen. Er würde einen Weg finden, nach Storybrooke zurückzukehren, und dann alles in Ordnung bringen, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Mit letzter Kraft packte er die dargebotene Hand des freundlichen Fahrers und wuchtete sich zu ihm hoch auf den abgewetzten Beifahrersitz.

„Probieren Sie den Kuchen, der ist 'ne Wucht", flötete Greg hellauf begeistert.

„Danke, aber ich glaube, ich werde einfach nur hier sitzen und eine Runde schlafen."

Fast hatte er vergessen, wie es war, jemandem zu begegnen, der ihm unvoreingenommen gegenübertrat, weil er ihn nicht kannte. Das Lächeln des fremden Mannes war strahlend, obwohl er bestimmt den ganzen Tag am Steuer sitzen musste und Abends nicht nach Hause zu seiner Familie konnte. Er schien zufrieden mit sich und seinem Leben, was in Golds Augen etwas Unwirkliches an sich hatte. Sofort wurde er von einer inneren Unruhe erfasst, die ihm gar nicht gefiel. Was, wenn er sein Glück mit Belle für immer verspielt hatte? Selbst wenn es ihm gelänge, seine Pläne zu verwirklichen, würde sie ihn nicht so ohne Weiteres zurückhaben wollen. Gründe dafür gab es genug, auch seine Verbannung war nicht unberechtigt gewesen.

Während Greg frisch und munter den Lastwagen steuerte, erlaubte Gold es sich, eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Korb zu nehmen und davon zu trinken. Die Musik im Hintergrund dröhnte weiter, aber wenigstens hatte Greg verstanden, dass seinem Beifahrer nicht nach einem Gespräch zumute war. Gold schloss die Augen und dachte noch einmal über alles nach. Er verspürte keinen Hunger und selbst der Schmerz in seinem Bein pochte weniger stark. Sein Körper fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgebrannt an, doch Belle ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte nie so richtig verstanden, was sie in seine Arme getrieben hatte. Wahrscheinlich zerriss sich bald jeder in Storybrooke das Maul über ihn und seine gescheiterte Ehe. Aber das machte nichts, denn seine magische Welt, die er nach seinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen kreiert hatte, hatte schon lange davor einen Riss bekommen. Sie fiel in sich zusammen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte es verbockt, hatte alles durch seine Lüge verloren. Es war so unglaublich verrückt, dass er am liebsten geschrien hätte. Die Vorstellung, sie vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, nagte schwer an seinem Verstand. Sie gehörten zusammen, oder etwa nicht? Einer der Hauptgründe, warum sie immer wieder zu ihm gekommen war, war der gewesen, dass sie verhindern wollte, dass er sich der Dunkelheit hingab. Leider war er an sie ebenso gebunden wie an seine Macht. Wäre das Ganze also nicht so furchtbar verfahren gewesen, dann hätte er diese Zweifel, dass sie ihn nicht genug lieben könnte, gar nicht gehabt.

Je angestrengter er versuchte, für eine Weile nicht an sie zu denken, umso mehr krampfte sich seine Brust zusammen. Noch nie hatte er, abgesehen von der Liebe zu Baelfire. so für jemanden empfunden. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Er würde sie sogar weiterhin über alles lieben, wenn sie ihm nicht verzeihen würde.

* * *

Vor Belle tauchte eine Hand auf, die einen Teller mit einem Hamburger auf dem Tisch abstellte. Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, aber Will hatte darauf bestanden, etwas zu Essen zu bestellen.

 _Was machte sie bloß hier?_

Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, wieder unter Menschen zu gehen, die sie kannten und vermutlich über ihre Beziehung zu Rumpel urteilten. Die Bewunderung, die sie für ihn hegte, war ungebrochen. Komisch, wie alte Gewohnheiten einen im Griff hatten. Es machte ihr Angst, so abhängig von ihm zu sein, als wäre er noch immer ihr Herr und sie sein Hausmädchen, das brav sein Schloss in Ordnung hielt.

„Du musst nicht bei mir sitzen bleiben, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Will, als hätte er ihren Zwist verstanden, nachdem sie kaum ein Wort mit ihm geredet hatte. Er lächelte sie an, während sie unsicher an ihrem Eistee nippte und darüber nachdachte, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass sie mit ihm in Granny's Diner saß. Es war kein Date; er war einfach da gewesen und hatte sie eiskalt mit einer Einladung zum Essen überrascht. Er war so … anders. Locker und entspannt.

Sie vermisste Rumpel, aber irgendwie musste das Leben weitergehen. Sie hatte um ihn geweint, als wäre er gestorben. Das dunkelste Kapitel in ihrer schwierigen Beziehung, das hatte sie selbst aufgeschlagen. Manchmal tat es so weh, dass ihr einfach die Tränen kamen. Auch jetzt kämpfte sie verbissen dagegen an, und so senkte sie den Blick auf die Tischplatte.

„Nein, nein – ich sitze gern hier."

„Du lügst. Ich weiß doch, was los ist. Du hast Angst davor, allein zu sein. Aber hier mit mir ist es nicht besser, oder?"

Hilflos musste Belle ihn ansehen. Seine Augen waren verständnisvoll und sanft. Er hatte nichts von dem abgekämpften Ausdruck, den Rumpel sich im Laufe seines Lebens angeeignet hatte. Er war jung und unbeschwert und lebte sorglos in den Tag hinein.

„Tja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern noch etwas hier sitzen. Mit dir."

Wills Mund verzog sich zu einem warmherzigen Lächeln. Warum sie das gesagt hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie hatte einfach das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, oder zu handeln, um herauszufinden, wer sie eigentlich war. Vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch gesagt, weil er nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Das Haus war so leer ohne Rumpel. Es war unmöglich, ihn aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, wenn jedes Stück darin an ihn erinnerte. Draußen, ohne ihn ständig vor sich zu sehen, war ihr alles egal, es wusste sowieso jeder in Storybrooke, was vorgefallen war. Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich schnell in einer kleinen Stadt. In ihren Herzen freuten sie sich, aber außer Killian (und neuerdings auch Will) redete niemand offen vor ihr über Rumpelstilzchen. Sie waren froh, dass sie ihn losgeworden waren, ohne sich die Finger schmutzig machen zu müssen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie damit, die Bibliothek gründlich zu entstauben, außerdem hatte sie sich vorgenommen, nach Kräften Rumpels Laden für Besucher zugänglich zu machen, damit das Geschäft mit der Pfandleihe nicht zum Erliegen kam und alle ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgehen konnten. Die langen, arbeitsreichen Nächte zwischen den Besitztümern ihres aus der Stadt verbannten Ehemannes zu verbringen, machte ihr nichts aus, zumal sie dabei nicht alleine war. Belle hatte in Will einen liebevollen Freund gefunden, der sie mit seiner Unbefangenheit von ihrem Kummer ablenkte. Vermutlich war er das Beste, was ihr in Anbetracht der Umstände passieren konnte. Manchmal schmerzte es aber auch. Sie mochte den Geruch, den die alten Dinge verströmten, das Aroma des mit Poliermittel getränkten Holzes, die Atmosphäre, die sie an die glücklichen Tage mit Rumpel erinnerte. Sie hatte nicht vor, einfach über ihn hinwegzusehen oder sich in eine neue Beziehung zu stürzen. Will war für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, und egal, was alle anderen denken mochten, mehr steckte nicht dahinter. Er spendete ihr Trost und sorgte für einen Hauch Normalität. Aber jede Nacht, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Ehebett lag, kehrten die Erinnerungen an die durchlebten Enttäuschungen zurück. Sie schlichen sich ein wie Diebe und stahlen das Wenige, was von ihren gemeinsamen glücklichen Tagen mit Rumpel übriggeblieben war. Wie er sie ansah, wie sie ihm mit der Hand die Haare aus der Stirn strich, wie sie sich küssten, wie er immer wieder beteuerte, dass es ihm leidtat … dann zog sie sich wieder in ihre Welt zurück und es machte sie schier wahnsinnig, dass sie keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden hatte, als ihn fortzuschicken, wie auch er es einst mit ihr getan hatte. Und endlich begriff sie: Nicht einmal mehr das war wie früher. Warum hatte er sie auch belügen müssen?


End file.
